fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Agents of A.N.T
Agents of A.N.T is the fifth episode of Fantendo - Gaiden, and the fifth episode of Season 1. In this episode, a man that can control ants takes over F.A.N.T and seems to pose a serious threat to national security even as he makes silly demands. Reception has been (TBA). This episode was written by who does many of the episodes in the parent series Fantendo Now. Plot The episode begins with Eric Sinn, James Zabrent, Jake Skett, and Alena Carter chasing a woman in a blue dress. Hugo Logia runs behind them, panting as he does. As he stops to take a break, he notices a bunch of ants running across the sidewalk, a far bigger and more compact number than usually seen. As they detain the woman in blue, Logia attempts to comment on the ants but finds it rather insignificant when he thinks about it. As they return to F.A.N.T headquarters, weird things keep happening such as the cameras going off and some of the storage food being stolen. Helen calls all agents to figure out who's doing these things. Nobody speaks up as Helen threatens to revoke their membership if they don't confess. Suddenly a bunch of bulldog ants surround the group and a man appears from the shadows, telling Helen that F.A.N.T is now his. Helen refuses to give F.A.N.T to the "Ant Man", wondering what he even needs a secret organization for. The Ant Man threatens to sic the bulldog ants on the agents, with Helen laughing in response. To show how dangerous an bulldog ant can be, he sics on a nameless agent who dies. Helen decides to give F.A.N.T to the Ant Man, who tells everyone there's going to be "big" changes starting with the name, which will now become Agents of A.N.T. As Helen leaves, Jake and Alena head to find her packing and try to convince her fight back for the organization. Helen states that she let a innocent man die for her arrogance and that the Ant Man is far too deadly to deal with. Jake and Alena decide to quit the newly renamed Agents of A.N.T and leave the organization with Helen. The three set up shop at Helen's house, where Helen states that they need to go undercover. Helen proposes that for their undercover identity, with the resources they have, Alena and Jake go under the disguise of a married couple with Helen posing as Alena's mom. After much hesitation, the two decide to play along. Two weeks pass and Agents of A.N.T is under full swing under it's new president. Logia, Eric and James attempt to get in contact with Helen, Alena, and Jake but they have no luck contacting them. They receive new ant themed uniforms and decide to secretly go into Ant Man's office at night when he's asleep. However, they find that Ant-Man is far from asleep; in fact he seems to be taking orders from someone else, but they aren't sure who. Alena is working on a machine to combat the ants and take back F.A.N.T but her limited resources are really testing her skills with creating such a machine. Helen looks through her files that she had on a flash drive and finds someone that can build what they want... but he's kind of a jackass. Heading to New York, Alena and Jake receive stigma from strangers for their "relationship". Although Jake knows it's not a real relationship, the stigma gets to him as he emotionally blows up requiring Alena to comfort him. Helena tells them that their acting is amazing while Jake and Alena sheepishly laugh it off. They end up at the apartment they were looking for and Aran Leverletto welcomes them in, much to their surprise. As Alena uses some of Aran's resources, Aran attempts to flirt with Alena much to Jake's annoyance. As she finishes up the machine, she kisses Jake on the cheek much to Aran's and Jake's surprise. Helen gives her a thumb up, priding Alena on her acting. They set the robot out to A.N.T headquarters where it starts killing ants at an unbelievable rate. As Logia, Eric, and James reunite with Helen, Alena, and Jake, the woman in the blue dress is revealed to be the mastermind behind the whole A.N.T invasion, having controlled The Ant Man. She sics the Ant Man on the six but he is swiftly taken down as the Woman in Blue makes her escape. Helen takes control of F.A.N.T again and sees Alena and Jake, asking where they learned how to act so convincingly while noting that she set that up as a married couple for kicks. Alena and Jake laugh and say they don't know while wondering if it any of it was real... In the stinger, the woman in blue is in Paris with a sun hat. She comes across an alligator eating a baguette and dipping it in mayo while rolling her eyes. She sets up shop in a little Paris apartment and closes the door, ending the episode. Quotes TBA Reception TBA Trivia *This was spawned out of a joke on chat. *The original episode description was "The squad faces off against a psychotic anthromorphic ant who takes control of the squad and removes all of the Fs from F.A.N.T. Guest written by Exotoro." Category:Fantendo - Gaiden